AU Monsters
by Usuian13
Summary: A small prompt in which all bad guys are monsters and good guys hunters. I'm not sure if I will continue this...I guess it depends if you guys think is worth it or one-shot is good. So, just a few months late for Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Spicer trembles in place, and waits for his goggles to change to night vision and offer him a better view of the land of Nowhere. The teen lets a defeat it sigh out when he can only see one or two feet ahead of him. Not even his hand made goggles would give him anything close to an even field here, he could barely see where was he going, and any creature living here could take him out before Jack would be able to know what has happen. The teen moves through the darkness knowing the way towards the entrance out habit more than following the rock path. It feels an eternity before Jack reaches the rock wall that hides the door to the Palace of Jade. The teen moves to pat the wall until he finds the door, and as always the door does it's best to slam Jack's body but the Goth moves just in time. Jack walks content inside the palace and he feels the change of surface under his low heel boots, from rough uneven and rocky, to soft and smooth. The door suddenly swings and hits Jack's behind trowing the teen a few meter in front before falling in his face. The sudden change of distance makes the creatures hiding in the dark wary and they roar to show their discontent. Jack ignores them, he knows that they are always there, and that they are as unsociable as cats -if they come out to you it just means they are going to kill you.

Jack is standing when light invades the room as an lighting but it stays to blind all presents. The goggles blacken themselves to protect the inventor's eyes, and Jack acknowledges the only man that can control the land of Nowhere to such extreme. "Great Prince of Darkness!" If Jack wasn't momentarily blind he would had been able to see Chase Young roll his eyes. The much older man observes his unwanted guess, and notice that the teen had found a way to shield his eyes. The man brings the light to a normal level so it would not blind anyone and waits for the teen to notice and remove the goggles. Chase tries to analyze the goggles wondering how it took so little time for that worm to come up with something that aid him in the land of Nowhere...It annoys Chase.

"Hey" Chase turns to see the human teen greeting him on a far more causal way and suddenly the man remembers many more things that annoy him. The teen is an albino with eyes and hair so red that they pierce the low candle light, black eyeliner had been delicately apply over the teen's eyes and one long curb line draw under the teen's left eye to his cheek, Jack wears what Jack must imagine vampires wear -even a long black useless cape, the goth had gone so far as to surgically sharpen his canines to look like a pair of fans, and of course the boy _insists_ he is a monster.

"What do _you_ want, Worm?"

Chase voice echoes within the palace and it visibly shakes the teen.

"Oh, not much...just thought we could share some Intel. I had some great information about the Xiaolin loser!" Chase could feel a headache coming. He had known what the Xiaolin hunters are up to, he had known for months, but nothing ever goes as plan when Jack is involve. Which means Chase must find out what Jack is planing. The silence encourages Jack to continue.

"Well, you know about the tiny new dragon hunter! A baby! But I shouldn't get side tract. The ceremony is coming!" Jack continue to speak, fast, loud, and without a pause. Jack would had continue until the end of times, but a stronger body pins him against a wall, the impact knocks the air out of the poor human.

"What do _you_ know that is useful to **me**, _worn_."

Jack winces and tries to refill with air his lungs, but the teen does not flinches. He observes the millenniums old creature, somethings mischievous shine on Jack deep red eyes as the teen smiles.

"Let me tell you, Chase."


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo is like a sea of lights at night, and noisy like a storm. Even on an isolated tall rooftop the city feels too...messy.

"Kimiko Tohomiko" Chase Young echoes, behind him Jack smiles like an idiot. The dragonlord hears the teen tiptoeing his way closer to him.

"I told you!" Jack beams and activates his mechanics helixes, "She has been pick to be the _possible_ dragon hunter!" the vampire-wanna-be flies next to Chase Young. "The little monk is a decoy! Pretty darn sneaky. But, wait. Wait! I hadn't told you all yet!"

Chase pushes the goth away with one hand, but his attention has been pick.

Almost no Heylin has figure out that little Omi, regardless of his great potential, is indeed a decoy. Yet, Jack Spicer at the bottom of the Heylin Ranks no only notices this but he finds one of the Dragon appendices that has been hidden.

Chase raises an eyebrow to Jack.

"No, that is it. That's all I know."

"And what will you do, Spicer?" Jack turns to look at Chase in shock, is the first time in a long time Chase calls him by his name, but Jack swallows his surprise.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"You had obtain information that changes the perspective of the Heylin-Xiaolin conflict. _Now_, what are _you to do_ with it?"

The question is a test, too clear to ignore.

Silence.


End file.
